The Genesis of Leo Taylor
by 4twelve
Summary: Leo Taylor had never given thought to his abilities, his little "gifts" as his grandmother noted. But he's powerful, far stronger than his peers at school and his feats do not go unnoticed by the attentive eye of Minerva McGonagall. 25 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Leo finds himself at the prestigious school and facing a far greater threat than he ever could've imagined.
1. Chapter 1 - The Emerald Woman

Chapter One

Leo Taylor sat idle atop his bed frame; his jumper zipped tight to his throat. Beads of sweat raced down his forehead and his fingers were clenching his bed sheets, soaking them with perspiration. He hadn't given the slightest thought to his ability until today. This strange power that ran through him, those strange, small feats that littered his childhood: hiding his mother's jewelry with one single glance, catching his neighbor's hedges on fire with a wave of his finger, and flooding their upstairs water closet by simply getting upset.

_ There's nothing to be afraid of, my love. _His grandmother's voice rang through his head, shaking his thoughts off balance. Leo could hear the woman's tinny voice from the parlor below coinciding rather odd with that of his parents, but nothing seemed to make sense this morning and since the sun had risen over their flat in Westminster just seven short hours ago, fear had consumed every last bone in his pale body. A wizard? Such things just don't exist.

Footsteps shook the staircase and in what seemed like the short span of four heartbeats, Leo's parents were standing on the threshold of his bedroom. His mother was thin and her rosy blonde hair was pulled tight into a neat bun at the base of her neck. His father's scruffy, unshaven face made a polite smile, but Leo saw the dread stretched into his brow, the way his eyes drooped as the woman pushed past them both and entered the room. She was wearing a long, emerald green traveling cloak and her pointed nose matched the hat resting atop her black hair. She pursed her cracked, aging lips and extended a bony hand to meet Leo shaking one. He was captured. He had nowhere to run now.

_There's no need to worry. _

"Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Such a pleasure to finally meet you!"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Knight Bus

Chapter Two

Her traveling cloak flapped noisily behind her as Leo followed in her wake. She stood nearly as tall as his mother, but she carried herself with honor and grace, evident by the smile consistently masking her countenance. The two reached the end of his lawn and with a flick of her wand, the garden gate sprung forward. Leo turned, suitcase in hand, to face his parents one last time. His mother was crying, but his father was holding it together. His eyes drooped low and his he kept biting his lip, but no tears seemed to douse his cheeks. He gave a single wave, wrapping Leo's mother into his chest, and the two stepped back into the family's home.

Minerva McGonagall led Leo to the end of the lane and as they reached the stop sign, she withdrew her wand and made a small gesture in the air. Nothing seemed to occur. The air was flat and the life of London continued to bustle around them.

"Ma'am…m-may I ask what…what was s-supposed to happen?" Leo's voice trembled with trepidation. He could feel it catch in his throat as he spoke. He inhaled deeply and let the air vibrate in his chest. Without his knowing, a few tears had begun to stream down his face.

The woman cocked her head around and winked at Leo.

"Just a moment, my dear,"

Before Leo could reply, the town became stiffly quiet. The usual sounds of the chiming Big Ben and the prolific hustle and bustle of Parliament and tourists slowed to a halt. Time itself was frozen. Professor McGonagall stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled, loudly, followed swiftly by an echo of screeching tires and a Caribbean laugh. In a matter of minutes, a bus appeared in a cloud of smoke in front of Leo. It was tall and rich purple, with a surprising third level topping it off. Leo followed the Headmistress onto the first deck and was greeted rudely by a stiff, thin, pimple-faced attendant and a minute, ugly head hanging from a string on the rearview mirror.

The young man stuck his ugly teeth out and opened his mouth to speak, but Professor McGonagall interjected before he could begin.

"Diagon Alley, Ernie," She took a swift vertical glance at the attendant then turned Leo around towards the rest of the cabin. "Not today, Stan!" The attendant gave a stern expression, rolled his eyes at the Headmistress, and then sat back down. Professor McGonagall led Leo to the back of the bus and before the two could find a seat, the bus lurched forward and propelled itself through the streets of London. Leo could feel his insides squeezing, warped this way and that as they passed cars and other buses in rapid fashion. The world outside seemed to fly by as if they were going at unimaginable speeds. He could feel Professor McGonagall's hand reach for the back of his jumper and as she threw him into the seat opposite hers, he watched in amazement as the bus flew through oncoming traffic.

"What is this thing?" Leo shouted. Stan the attendant eyed him suspiciously from the front of bus.

"The Knight Bus: the witch and wizard's greatest relief in times of trouble."

"But we weren't in trouble,"

"Yes, but what would you rather do? Fly on a broomstick? Much too dangerous, my boy!" Professor McGonagall made a slight smile and Leo could feel his stomach pull up into his chest. His rickety suitcase was latched shut at his feet and in his line of sight he could see the small American flag stamp plastered in the top left corner.

Professor McGonagall withdrew a long stretch of parchment from her cloak and spread it out on her lap. A large section of text was inked delicately at the top of the page, running through all three folds, and read in bolded letters: THE DAILY PROPHET. A newspaper of sorts, Leo assumed. The stories seemed long and the pictures that accompanied them – to his surprise – were moving on the page. He sat and recalled his parent's newspapers and their bland photographs; the stiff faces of the patrons as the flash bulbs illuminated their waxy faces. McGonagall's eyes traced the page with dexterity and as she finished, the bus slammed forward and came to a stop.

"Diagon Alley! Next stop: Kings Cross Station," yelled the tiny head from the front, his Caribbean accent rattling Leo's attention.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Man Behind The Robes

Chapter Three

Leo and Professor McGonagall exited the bus. His luggage floated behind them, with help by the Headmistress, and as they stepped down onto cold, wet pavement, he noticed they were standing in a dark, rather grotesque alleyway. A creaking sign hung above their heads, showing a witch leaning over the silhouette of a cauldron.

"_This _is Diagon Alley?" Leo tried to grab at his floating trunk, but it seemed to have a mind of its own. It jerked away from him and soared towards McGonagall.

"No, my boy. Oh no, no! Follow me," the Headmistress pushed forward through a set of doors and entered into a drafty pub filled with the musky scent of pork and alcohol. Several customers occupied tables and as Professor McGonagall wove through table after seat after table, they all nodded in respect as she passed. She was in position of magisterium, Leo concluded; widely revered and greatly feared. When they reached the back of the pub, the lights shifted and through sheets of dusty air, Leo noticed a sturdy brick wall ascending to the sky.

"M-ma'am, there's no way we're getting through that," Leo stuttered.

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "My boy," She withdrew her wand once more and gave a tap to the wall. Suddenly, the wall trembled and before his very eyes, the bricks began to disassemble, falling sideways in succession until they formed a perfect archway for the two to walk through. The Headmistress pushed Leo forward and he came face to face with Diagon Alley. It seemed as though the place was running amuck, young witches and wizards scurrying about carrying stacks of parchment and books, draped in part by what appeared to be school robes, trousers, and skirts. It seemed as though the place was teetering on utter chaos, but everything worked with precision that it all seemed to conclude in collective cohesion.

"First things first, let's get you some robes. You can't possibly attend Hogwarts in such a drab jumper and tennis shoes." Professor McGonagall began to walk in front of Leo, but swiftly turned on her heel. "Oops, I almost forgot," With the wave of her index finger, Leo's trunk flew back behind the brick wall and the entrance sealed shut behind them. His mouth seemed to scrape the ground beneath him, but he shook his head and wiped his eyes.

_ This is normal now. _He thought. _This is normal. _

Leo followed McGonagall into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. A plump witch met him at the door. She was a few years older than him, but her nose and facial features still resembled that of a child. He smiled, slightly, but she didn't return the favor. She shoved his shoulder as she exited the store. Leo stepped further into the front room. The Headmistress' pointy hat had gone out of sight and no matter where he looked, he couldn't see her. He stepped sideways and trailed forward, blindly looking behind stacks of sweaters and a string of washed-out robes hanging on a wire above him, searching for her.

Leo collided, brusquely into a tall, young man. He was ages older than Leo, evident by the small stubble covering most of his chin. He grabbed Leo by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Watch out! You'll get hurt like that." He had a light tone to his voice; almost eerily cheerful. "Albus Severus Potter," The young man extended his hand and before Leo had the chance to process his gesture, he had shaken Leo's hand.

"Leo T-Taylor,"

The young man's eyebrows shot upward and he rested his hands on his waist. "You're a first-year, aren't you?"

"F-first year?"

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" The young man started to push past the robes around him, coincidentally revealing the rest of the shop and its customers. Leo followed Albus as he strode forward and replied.

"Y-yes. I was just here with someone, but she left and I can't seem to find her," Leo kept his gaze low, staring at the floor as they walked, but he pulled his head upward in time to see Professor McGonagall's emerald green robes flip upward beneath a wrack of dress robes.

The Headmistress walked around the wrack, stepping by a few students who waved happily at her and nodded their heads in reverence, and came to rest at Leo's feet.

"Albus, how you've grown. Are you taking Advanced Potion Making this year?" The young man shook his head, about to reply, his eyes darting around the shop, when McGonagall deadpanned. "I confide in great secrecy that someone we both know took it his sixth year and exceeded magnificently. Not to mention, you received an E on your O.W.L.s and I know without a doubt you do just as well in the class."

The young man wavered and the Headmistress clapped her hand on his shoulder. Albus' manner shifted and the tone in his voice seemed to become suddenly dark, soured even. Sweat collected on his forehead and he tried to wipe it away, but he kept his hands at his side, clenched in agitated fists.

"Did your father make it today? Or is he still hung up in Bulgaria?"

"Just me and mum today, but she's taken Lily and Rose to Fortescue's for a touch of ice cream." Albus rushed his words and smiled a strained grin, rocking on his feet. "If you don't mind, I'm just about to be fit for my school robes. It was great to see you, professor." Leo was lost in confusion. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't very much like how he acted around her. Professor McGonagall's green eyes flickered as he walked away. She creased her lips and dropped her head, but took a deep breath and resumed her mission.

"Now, let us get you fitted for _your _robes!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Penelope and Paul

Chapter Four

"Ebony, 6" 3, with Thestral tail hair core; bendy." Mr. Ollivander creased his lips and handed Leo the wand. As he held the ninth wand in his grip, he could feel a warm sensation pulsate through his hand. The ground shook beneath Leo and several wand boxes flew out of the wall behind Ollivander. The wand jerked forward and a shower of sparks burst from the tip, wrapping each box up and sending them back to their original spots.

"Whoa!" Leo shouted. Professor McGonagall made a small giggle behind him, but when he turned around to face her, she placed two fingers over her lips and returned to her original expression.

"This is a very expressive wand indeed," Mr. Ollivander waved for the wand again and Leo placed it back in his hands. It seemed to shake involuntarily and Ollivander's face lit up. "Very expressive indeed." Ollivander wrapped the wand back in its silk wrapping and placed it in its box. McGonagall withdrew a small pouch of Galleons and Sickles and placed twenty of the former on the counter. Leo waved at the elderly man as they exited the shop and though his veiny, bony arm shook, Mr. Ollivander raised his hand and waved them off.

Leo and the Headmistress trailed down Diagon Alley, his arms loaded down with several books and magical supplies. A cauldron hung from his wrist and he had draped his school robes around his shoulders, embracing the wizard he was now. The pair passed shop after shop and even though the sun was slowly setting on the horizon, they were still filled to the brim with hustling customers.

A few feet ahead, a line of visitors was gathered around a lively, quaint store. The sign dangling by loose chains read: _Sugarplum's Sweets Shop. _

"I do have to say, Mr. Taylor, my sweet tooth is craving a certain sweet concoction. You wouldn't mind, would you?" McGonagall winked down at Leo and curved her long, flowing cloak onto the sidewalk. A young girl, roughly Leo's age, with dazzling red hair was standing by the doorway and as the two passed through, she smiled at Leo.

"Nice robes," Her voice was faint and petite. She smelled like lilacs and as he and the girl exchanged several more smiles, Leo noticed how beautifully odd her grin was. Without a second thought, Leo allowed McGonagall to pass into the store without him. He stayed by the girl and dropped his school supplies to the ground as he shook her hand.

"Leo Taylor,"

"Penelope Mitchell," Penelope turned away from Leo and waved at a few more students and when they arrived, he recognized one as the plump girl from Malkin's a few hours earlier. She introduced herself as Elizabeth Wright and began to bite her fingernails. Her nose crunched up as she did so and the freckles that surrounded her face made her brashness seem even more ludicrous than it was. A young boy walked up and introduced himself as Paul, Penelope's twin brother, though his hair was brown and rather thin.

"All first years?" Leo felt the stupidity in his words as they exited his mouth.

"I'm glad you said it," Paul laughed and rapped Leo's shoulder.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "How sad it must be to be a newbie," She stepped away from the group and walked back towards The Leaky Cauldron where an even plumper woman was waiting, no doubt her equally obstinate mother.

"Don't worry about her," Penelope sighed. "She's our cousin; in her fifth year."

"And her father works directly under Harry Potter in the Auror department at the Ministry, so she feels superior to us now. As if," Peter laughed.

McGonagall exited the sweet shop and ushered for Leo to follow her.

"See you tomorrow, Leo?" Penelope giggled.

"What's tomorrow?" Leo's voice clucked.

The twins responded in laughter, only confusing Leo further.

"We head to Hogwarts,"


End file.
